1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to utility lights and, more specifically, to an adjustable utility light suitable for being suspended from the hood of a vehicle or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automobile mechanics frequently use utility lights to illuminate remote or recessed areas that are not adequately illuminated by room or ambient light. Such conditions are especially aggravated when working on automobile engines, which are covered from above, fully or partially, by a hood that serves to block room or ambient light. Since much work is performed is under the hood of automobiles, it is particularly useful to introduce additional or auxiliary illumination under the hood to illuminate the engine and associated components.
Existing products include a fluorescent light fixture connected to a bracket featuring spring-loaded hooks that allow the bracket to be temporarily installed under the vehicle hood or inserted in other places on the vehicle. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,573 for a droplight construction. The light disclosed in the aforementioned patent includes a hollow frame and retractable and rotatable hooks at each end of the frame, at least one of the hooks being connected through a spring to a center post of the frame. Incandescent lamp sockets are provided at opposing ends of the frame. One problem with the construction is the requirement that the springs within the frame be connected to a center post in the frame, which is not very accessible. The resulting construction is, therefore, more complex to assemble and more costly to manufacture than necessary.
A portable work light is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,679, which has a fluorescent-type lamp and a pair of fasteners attached to the tube. A cord is formed as an adjustable loop. Fasteners are provided for suspending the work light to the cord. However, such work light requires an external adjustable loop that needs to be placed around a member, such as the hood of an automobile. The entire cord assembly, therefore, is exposed, making the cord more susceptible to damage from sharp objects, including the edges of the hood itself. The elongate cord can also engage or snag other items in a workshop or garage, making the item more cumbersome to use.
A magnetically mounted work light is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,614 that includes a pair of magnetic base members for supporting a light on a magnetic surface. Arcuate arms extend from each of the base members and a fluorescent light is supported at an end of the arms spaced from the base members. The arms may be pivoted relative to the base members in order to position the light at a desired location relative to a work area. However, such magnetically mounted light may not be as stably secured, to the extent desired, to a surface, such as a hood of an automobile. Jarring the light with a tool or other device might cause the light to be knocked off the magnetic supporting surface. Also, being made of a welded construction with arcuate arms, the work light is bulky and difficult to store when not in use. Similar remarks can be made for the fluorescent utility light disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,436,815.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an adjustable utility light that does not have the disadvantages inherent in the utility lights that have been known.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an adjustable utility light that is simple in construction and economical to manufacture.
It is still another object of the invention to provide an adjustable utility light that is convenient to use.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a utility light of the type under discussion that can be well secured to an object with minimum risk that the light will be jarred or inadvertently separated from the object.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide an adjustable utility light as in the previous objects that provides significant and substantially uniform illumination to a work area.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide an adjustable utility light as in the previous objects that is particular suitable for providing illumination during maintenance and repair of automobiles, light trucks and similar vehicles.
In order to achieve the above objects, as well as others that will be become apparent hereinafter, an adjustable utility light for suspension from an object having a nominal width and lateral edges comprises an elongate hollow member having opposing ends and defining an axis. A pair of generally elongate gripping members each has a free gripping end and a hollow member engaging end. Such gripping members are slidably and rotatably mounted relative to associated open ends of said hollow member to change the axial distance between said gripping members. An elongate biasing member extends through the entire length of said hollow member and attached at opposite ends to said gripping member. Said biasing member is generally under tension to urge said gripping members towards each other to minimize the distance between said gripping members. Said biasing member is stretchable upon separation along said axis of said gripping members against the biasing forces of said biasing member. An elongate lamp has an axial length generally equal to said nominal width of said hollow member. Support means is provided for securing and supporting said lamp on said hollow member. In this manner, axial separation of said gripping members to a distance greater than said nominal width enables said gripping members to engage and grip the lateral edges of the object and to suspend the lamp for illumination of a region below the object.